


Christine's Cookies

by DuncanByrne



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Adorable, Baking, Cookies, Cutesy, F/F, Fluff, Fun, Lesbians in Space, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Trek Women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 13:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14021229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuncanByrne/pseuds/DuncanByrne
Summary: Christine bakes for her girlfriend!





	Christine's Cookies

“How many cookies will you eat, anyway?” asked Christine. 

Nyota paced around the ship’s kitchen

“I guess we should probably share. .”

“Sure, after I feed you five or six.” 

“I’m not that greedy,” Nyota protested. 

“Well then why did you go out of your way to fetch me and all these ingredients and make these cookies and everything?”

“So I could spend time with my woman.” 

Christine couldn’t help beaming. 

“Come here,” she beckoned, and Nyota stepped to her side, relaxing in the arms that Christine looped around her waist, cradling her while the sweet smell of fresh chocolate-chip cookies wafted out of the ovens and around the room. Nyota put her floury hand to Christine’s chin as she leaned in for a kiss, leaving powdery fingertips on her pale skin. She backed away and looked Uhura in the eye. 

“Honey, you need to wash your hands.”

“Really? Now?”

But a look down at her girlfriend was enough to change her mind. 

“No, never mind, that can wait,” said Christine, before she was leaning down, lips locked with her little lady, while Nyota’s silver fingernails clenched onto the nape of Christine’s neck and her thick eyelashes fluttered closed. The two women stood pressed together, side-by-side, slowly rocking, Christine’s clean hands tracing down Nyota’s spine until they reached the small of her back, gently tugging her stomach closer and closer against hers. 

“SCREEEEEEEEEP,” blared the oven timer in the middle of their smooch. Nyota jumped.

“Don’t worry, let me get those out,” reassured Christine, reluctantly releasing Nyota for a moment. She pulled the steaming stray over and laid it on the counter in front of Nyota, who was staring down at them, entranced. 

“You look really hungry.”

Nyota was still looking down, her left canine biting her lip. 

“Wow, you really need them right away. Have to refresh your sweet supply, huh?” Christine teased. 

Lifting up a medium-sized cookie and blowing on it until the steam disappeared, the nurse edged it towards Nyota’s mouth. 

“Open up!” 

This encouragement became obviously unneeded as Nyota nibbled it out of her girlfriend’s hand in seconds, a tiny chunk or two of cookie sticking to her lip. “More, more!”

A second cookie fed to her, a third cookie, a fourth cookie, a fifth, a sixth, a seventh…

“I’m starting to feel sick…”

“No wonder! I feel like giving you this many is practically medical malpractice!”

“Oh I’m fine, I just---I’m just feeling a bit queasy.”

“Well I can think of something to make that better,” replied Christine knowingly. 

Wiping her hand onto the blue thigh of her dress, she cupped her hand around Nyota’s waist and dragged her over for a long hug, resting her head on Nyota’s shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave feedback.


End file.
